This invention relates to wheelchairs, and more particularly to a wheelchair which can elevate its occupant from a sitting position to any position up to a normal standing position, at which positions the wheelchair can be moved about to enable the occupant to perform useful work.
Numerous types of wheelchairs have been designed in an effort to accommodate the needs for the orthopedically disabled. Both special purpose and general purpose wheelchairs have been designed, with varying degrees of success. Wheelchairs have been previously developed which are able to manipulate the handicapped person into the upright position, but all are deficient for at least one of the following considerations:
Firstly, the prior art wheelchairs do not permit the occupant to ambulate in the selected elevated position. Secondly, they encumber movement of the occupant, preventing him from performing useful work, either standing or sitting. Thirdly, they do not permit the occupant's skeleton to support natural occurring forces during the standing process.